


Little April Shower

by PinkLady80



Series: Ashton Beau Matthews [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLady80/pseuds/PinkLady80
Summary: A rainy morning, love, and a new baby make Auston Matthews introspective.





	Little April Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction.  
> This work and it's title were inspired by the song of the same title for Walt Disney's "Bambi"  
> Songwriters: Frank E. Churchill / Larry Morey, performed by Disney Studio Chorus, © Walt Disney Music Company
> 
> "Little April Shower"  
> Drip, drip, drop  
> Little April shower  
> Beating a tune  
> As you fall all around
> 
> Drip, drip, drop  
> Little April shower  
> What can compare  
> To your beautiful sound  
> Beautiful sound  
> Beautiful sound  
> Drip, drop, drip, drop
> 
> Drip, drip, drop  
> When the sky is cloudy  
> Your pretty music  
> Will brighten the day
> 
> Drip, drip, drop  
> When the sky is cloudy  
> You come along with a song right away  
> Come with your beautiful music
> 
> Drip, drip drop  
> Little April shower  
> Beating a tune  
> As you fall all around  
> Drip, drip drop  
> Little April shower  
> What can compare with your beautiful sound
> 
> Drip, drip drop  
> When the sky is cloudy  
> You come along, come along with your pretty little song  
> Drip, drip drop  
> When the sky is cloudy  
> You come along, come along with your pretty little song
> 
> Gay little roundalay  
> Song of the rainy day  
> How I love to hear your patter  
> Pretty little pitter-patter  
> Helter-skelter when you pelter  
> Troubles always seem to scatter
> 
> Drip, drip drop  
> Little April shower  
> Beating a tune  
> As you fall all around  
> Drip, drip drop  
> Little April shower  
> What can compare with your beautiful sound

Joy arcs down the bond, waking Auston before swirling and dissipating under his skin.  It feels early and he can hear rain pattering on the windows.

 

Auston rolls until he's face down in Mitch's pillow.  His hand hunts around on the bedside table for the infant monitor, turning up the volume.  Auston loves to listen to Mitch with their son early in the morning.  Mitch's voice is soft: Did Young Master Matthews sleep well?  Would he like a bottle?  Oops, looks like someone needs to have his onesie changed.

The bottle-mixing machine whirls.

Drawers open and close.

Rain falls.

The world is very still.

 

Auston breathes in Mitch's scent, expensive chocolate and sunny winter days, and allows his mind to drift.  To revisit all the events that built their family.

Their first meeting, Auston was so distracted by Mitch's eyes that he broke a pane of glass.

Their first kiss, Auston's hands are shaking as he pulls Mitch to him.

Their wedding, Mitch wiping Auston's tears away so Auston can put the wedding band on the correct finger.

Their bonding, Auston locking the bonding cuffs on a naked, kneeling Mitch before pulling on the wolf skin and sinking his fangs into the sweet spot where Mitch's neck meets his shoulder.

 

Auston's memories are interrupted when soft fingers slide down his jawline.  He tips his head, trapping the hand between his face and shoulder before letting it go with a kiss.

In Mitch's arms, Ashton Beau Matthews yawns, knocking at his face with a covered hand.  Auston lifts the blankets and Mitch presses close, pulling Auston's arm down around his waist.

Together, they watch their son.  Watch him breathe; chest raising and falling.  Auston catalogs everything: the scrunched-up face, the blue eyes, the dark hair peeking out from under a hat with dog ears on it.  Under the generic smell of formula and baby powder, Ashton smells like apples and almond cake.

 

Auston closes his eyes; finds Mitch's hand and laces their fingers together.  He lives a blessed life.  He loves his work.  His parents, sisters, and nieces are healthy.  Ashton is healthy. 

And Mitch.  Auston would lay waste to the world to keep Mitch safe.  The Moon brought their paths together 10 years ago, back when they were boys.  They had grown together, grown up together, lead their team together.  Romantic love had come slowly; the foundation of their bond built over many years.

Her choice had been perfect all those years ago.  It still is.

 

Auston feels Mitch jerk, waking himself up.  Together, they settle Ashton between them and Auston resets the alarm.  They don't need to start their day quite yet.

Later, they will host a tiny party of family to celebrate the Cup.

Later, they will dress Ashton in his #50 jersey and allow everyone to hold him and take his picture as he sleeps in the Cup.

Later, Auston will have to deal with caterers, over-eager grandmothers, and a brother-in-law who treats all interactions with Auston like a dick-measuring competition.

 

But that is later.  Right now, Mitch reaches across their son for Auston's hand.

Auston feels the bond settle as Mitch slips back into sleep.

 

He pulls the blanket over his little family.

His world shrinks down.

The rain continues.

**Author's Note:**

> Extras that didn't fit with the Soft theme:  
> \--Mitch's awful pregnancy. He is sick from Week eight until delivery and it gets worse as time passes. Their midwife hospitalizes him in Week 22 and he stays there until after Ashton's birth.  
> \--Auston becomes a morning person because the only time Mitch isn't dizzy or vomiting into a bedpan is between 5am-8am.  
> \--Auston gives a lot of intermission radio interviews when Mitch is in the hospital. He can't watch games on TV because the picture makes him dizzy, but he will stream the radio broadcast.  
> \--The midwife tells them that Mitch's difficult pregnancy is due to their strong bond. The bond sees the baby as a threat and tries to get rid of it. Ashton is an only child.  
> \--Cuffing an Omega is an outdated practice and represents a time when Omegas were considered property. Mitch likes his cuffs, asked for them at their Bonding, and he's been known to wear them openly. They are a second visible reminder of the promises he and Auston made to each other. They also remind other people, and other hockey teams, that they risk running afoul of Mitch if they try to tangle with Auston. Because he can't play wearing his cuffs, Mitch has them tattooed on.  
> \--Auston smells like leather and mezcal.


End file.
